Ooh, Ooh! Sugar Quills! Yummy!
by ChocolateChipSurprise
Summary: Draco gets a little distracted by a certain Witch during exams.


**Ooh, _Ooh!_ Sugar Quills! _Yummy!_**

_Dedicated to April and Alicia. Thanks for the butter to un-stick my story!_

Disclaimer: Oh, how I envy the people who can think of catchy disclaimers.. I obviously have none of their abilities... I own nothing.

Summary: Draco gets a little distracted by a certain Witch during exams.

ooo-ooo-ooo

Draco Malfoy looked around the large room, trying to concentrate. This, sadly, was an exam. What had all the notes he had Blaise Zabini take for him said about the war between Witches and Wizards? Was there even such a war? If there was, Draco supposed the Wizards won. If not, that would have been rather embarrassing for the Wizards.

"Mister Malfoy, your exam," Professor Myrick scolded warningly, noticing his eyes and attention drifting to the Gryffindor side of the room. Draco nodded, not really caring that he had been reprimanded by his Professor.

His mind was now only on one thing. Honeydukes. Well, not actually Honeydukes... More like a certain product they made and sold. One Hermione Granger kindly brought it to his attention that Sugar Quills should be made illegal.

The first time innocent Draco turned to glare at the Dream Team, his eyes grew wide and he turned away slightly, blushing. The only one in sight was the Mudblood, sucking on a Sugar Quill while she thought.

Draco tried not to stare... Honest! Trying as hard as he could to will himself to look in a different direction, he couldn't. Professor Myrick was rather worried. Was he ill? Why was the young boy staring intently at the Gryffindor girl?

"Mister Malfoy, please restrain yourself from letting your attention wander! **This** is an exam!" she said, her irritation getting the best of her. She would be speaking to Snape about this boy...

Draco wrote down a few words on the first question. _The war between Witches and Wizards_... There! That was a good start. "Hey, Blaise," he whispered once Professor Myrick had turned her attention to her papers, "who won the war between Witches and Wizards?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, still writing. "What about all those notes I took for you, Draco? Didn't you study?" he whispered back, writing furiously. With a sigh, he turned to his friend. "Witches won," he said, knowing Draco would keep asking. Draco looked shocked.

"Witches won against _Wizards_? Pathetic..." Blaise nodded his agreement. Draco wrote down what Blaise had told him. Once he was finished with that question, he turned to the next. This one he knew, since Hermione had answered the question in class. He had made fun of her about it, earning laughs from the Slytherins and a blush of embarrassment from Hermione.

Speaking of... He turned his attention towards her once more. She still had that Sugar Quill in her mouth, sucking on it like crazy, wearing a thoughtful expression. _'How is she going to get any work done,' _Draco thought, irritated at her distracting him, _'when the only thing she has to write with is in her mouth?'_

As if she read his mind, she took it out of her mouth and started writing. Once she was finished, she began sucking on it once more. Draco sighed in frustration. Her and that Sugar Quill had complete control over him...

"Hey, Blaise," he whispered once more, finally taking his eyes off the girl, "when were Sugar Quills invented?"

"That's not even a question on the test... Why?"

"Just curious," he replied, going slightly pink.

"Uh... During the Witch and Wizard war...To lighten the mood."

Suddenly, everything fell into place.

_'You know,'_ Draco thought, watching the girl take a small lick at the Sugar Quill while she wrote, _'the idea of Witches winning doesn't seem that shocking anymore.' _

ooo-ooo-ooo

"Malfoy!"

He had kissed her. What in Merlin's name had he been thinking? Only one thing...

"What?" he responded, smirking. He had dragged her behind the statue of the Hogwarts symbol and kissed her right there. She had responded to the kiss, then pulled away and smacked him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she asked, angry. He gave a shrug.

"Suger Quills... Yum."


End file.
